Freshmen Year
by Sentra
Summary: We all hate high school. It's evil to start with, and we seem to lose the most friends in those four hellish years. Not a story for happy 3 fans. Please read. In fact I'd don't mind if you hurt me. DIS-CONTINUED
1. Intro

Well, I'm back! I've had this idea flouting around in my head for weeks, and it's really starting to bug me. So here it is. But before I start, I have some comments I would like to make.  
  
1. I read a list on how awful ff.net writers were, and I'm following it on what NOT to do... trying to make us out to be better than lousy writers who just write. Even though I'm doing that right now o.0

2. I do NOT own KND. Oh, how I wish I did. But, maybe it's a good thing I do not.

3. if you are a 3 or a 2 fan, please don't shoot me  
  
and, why I wrote this:

1. for FUN! I'm getting no money from this, I just had an idea, and wanted to go with it.

2. I think back on the friends I had when I was 10. I don't talk to any of them. We do NOT get along. Period. I bring this up because I've read a couple fics where they are still buddy buddy when they're older. Heck, I've written one! Reflecting back on it now, I note how it just doesn't happen to often.

3. in accordance with the above mentioned, I want to point out this: how many of you still have a crush on the same person that you did when you were 10? I relies that it can happen, but once again, not often.

4. in operation: no powuh, four says "and that ain't meh homework either!" about the failing grade. This leads me to believe that he's not a stupid as he lets on (sorry 4 fans). So I allowed that single line to help shape the future 4.

5. in defense of what I did with kuki, because somebody's gonna get mad – if you look back on the slutty girls, most of them were cute, sweet, if not annoying, and kind, back in the day. That's my reasoning with her. Sorry if anyone is mad, or if I've insulted someone.  
  
I also have a question before I post the first chapter: Do you think numbuh 5 thinks in third or first person?  
  
I will post chapter 1 exactly 24 hours after this, as to give time to make corrections based on all, or if any, feedback I receive on this question.  
  
This story is in four major parts, each for a different year in high school. It's really very much in the works, and I want critism about how I might improve. The style I used is a little different than normal, so I don't have a good handle on it. I felt that a first person PoView might be more appropriate, but it's too narrative, and has little dialogue.  
  
This part that follows in the Freshmen year.  
  
And the final end on the KND.


	2. I

Freshmen End of KND  
  
PoV Abigail Lincoln  
  
It was perfect weather for the first day of high school – rain. The six of us huddled under a single umbrella as we waited for the bus. I looked over my friends, realizing when that bus arrived, it would be over.  
  
Nigel was moving away.  
  
I looked at him. His head was still bald, although I had still never asked why. Now it would be another thing for me to ponder. He'd replaced his prescription sunglasses with clear glass, giving him a scholarly look, if not for the plain day clothes he sported. It was a strange contrast to the uniforms the rest of us wore. He looked sad, as he spoke one last time with his girlfriend.  
  
Lizzie was still a nutcase, but she'd taken the chill pills. She was bawling now, as she tried to say goodbye. I never really understood what Nigel saw in her, but I'd come to accept it. She'd gotten contacts last June, and the lack of glasses allowed for people to see a pretty face, when she was smiling at least. Her words reflected the twisted confusion I felt.  
  
Hoagie stood in the middle, attempting to cover everyone with the feeble plastic. He'd lost a great deal of his baby fat, and actually was quiet the looker. Not that I've looked, mind you. There is no boy on Abigail's mind right now. Hoagie was captain of the 8th grade football team – which is a scary though, he used to be so shy – and was a constant show off. Not that anyone can blame him. Unfortunately, he had broken off from us with his new found fame.  
  
Kuki is the only one of us I ever really worry about. She did a flip in 7th grade, and became irrationally obsessed with boys. Not a Lizzie to Nigel, but of a worse kind. She barely follows the dress code now, and I'm not comfortable around her. I know Lizzie and Nigel have noticed, and I KNOW Hoagie has (I've also noticed the look he gives her), but I seriously doubt Wallabee has. This new Kuki has discovered the female secret of getting what she wants, when she wants it, and how she wants it, from any boy who'll give her a second glace.  
  
Right before this change, Wallabee finally got the guts to ask her out. At first, we were really happy for him, but lately, I wonder how much she's using him. He's really withdrawn now, and he acts like Kuki strapped a 'Yes Dear 200' on him. He's not into sports yet, but Nigel tried to talk him into the hockey team. But as it is, he spends every extra second at Kuki's side. He'd do almost anything for her, and she knows it.  
  
Here's the bus. I try to be tough. Abby doesn't cry!  
  
I give Nigel one last hug before boarding. Wallabee exchanges a handshake. Hoagie follows suit and the boys get on. I watch out the window as Kuki gives him a kiss on the check. Poor Lizzie can't get a hold of herself, and I make my way back to her. I lead the distraught girl on the yellow prison transport, and give one last final wave. He waves back, now the sole occupant of Hoagie's umbrella.  
  
And we're off to our new lives. And he's off to his.  
  
I watch his figure fade as I ride away.  
  
Good bye Nigel Uno.  
  
AN: well, I decided to go with Jysella's theory on five maybe outgrowing the 1st person, 3rd person issue. But she's not there totally. I'm leaving her speech there, like a security blanket. It's just part of who she has to be to be her self.... That made perfect sense before I typed it..... Anywho I'm glad someone recognizes where I'm coming from. I will tuck that bit on happy turned violent away. You might see it later on.  
  
And for Wusai, I will try to fix the paragraph marks, sorry for the inconvenience. I understand that this is a cliché subject, but I think mine is a little different than the other's out there. At least, that's my hope. And no, Kuki will not be depressed. I hate #3 depression ficcies. You're right, they don't make sense. I'm sorry if you got the impression that this would be one of those stories. And don't fear, I shall explain the 3/4, but we're not there yet! I'm glad to have you here to help me make sure I explain things.  
  
And thank you to Chacusha! You reviewed right as I posted this the first time. And you're review helped me make up my mind on the 5 issue.  
  
Anywho this is a short start, but that's just till I get my water legs.... Or have I butchered that saying too?  
  
Oh yes, and I'm the weird author who loves cristism! I may write for fun, but I am very serious about my work.  
  
So my little birdies, pick away! Please tell me how to improve! And tell me what you don't like. I may not change it, but I will remember for future references!  
  
now shutting up - sentra 


	3. II

Freshmen

And we're off to our new lives.  
  
PoV Abigail Lincoln  
  
High school really didn't start off as some grand new adventure. Truth be told, it was boring. Really boring. The staff was incompetent, the student body was just rude, and the facility was in dire need of repair. I had at least one class with each of the others, so I guess it was bearable.  
  
I'd already found myself the butt of jokes, but I'd learned long ago – water off a duck's back. But where as I had learned this, other's never had the delightful opportunity. Any guesses on whom I speak of?  
  
The delightful's were very smart children, but they didn't work to well split up. Lenny was in my creative writing class, and I found myself pitying him for the first time in the many years I'd known the boy. He was normal looking enough (with out the football helmet) but he had an attitude than suggested he was better. He didn't mean it like that, it was just how he was. He'd decided on his own that he wanted to experience life from a normal teenager's point of view.  
  
He tried to fit in. He tried dressing like us, listening to our music, but we all had an option of him to begin with. We all hated him before we ever got a chance to meet him.  
  
The welcoming committee tried to send him back to his private school, and he stopped trying. And during the first testing, he blew everybody away.  
  
Well, all most everybody.  
  
I'd made it a point to not screw up. After listening to you're sister bitch about failing high school, one catches on pretty quick. Oh, but I wasn't the top scorer. I was third.  
  
Lenny took second.  
  
And Wallabee took the highest test scores for the Freshmen.  
  
What ever shell Wallabee'd been hiding in finally cracked. He broke away.  
  
I told you before the Kuki and Wallabee were a couple. Not anymore.  
  
You think differently when the rumors are about people you really know. Or at least thought you did.  
  
I was right when I said Kuki had really changed, and she finally asked for something Wallabee wouldn't give. He had his reasons, and I'm sure it killed him to say no, but I applaud him for finally denying Kuki, the undeniable.  
  
And because he wouldn't sleep with her, she stormed out. According to rumors, Hoagie fulfilled her wish instead. I was disappointed with them both, but the worst had yet to come.  
  
Kuki was pissed that Wallabee would recover so quickly, and amaze us all, so she found away to ruin his life.  
  
Because our friend wouldn't do something he believed to be wrong, she told the whole school he was gay.  
  
And that's not something you want to be publicly know in a place like high school, no matter how untrue it is. People in groups tend to let the dumbest one lead them.  
  
She spread that lie before school started, and by lunch, Wallabee'd been a victim of a hate crime. Some varsity jocks had worked him over, and left him a bloody mess in the school parking lot.  
  
I spoke to Kuki about her lie during passing period. She had the nerve to laugh at me.  
  
Angry and really not in the mood for algebra, I cut out early. With no real destination, I found my self at the Beatles residence.  
  
I could tell from the brash language that Mr. Beatles was not home yet, nor Mrs. Beatles. The door was locked tightly. Like that ever stopped me before.  
  
I found my childhood friend attempting to bandage himself, with no luck.  
  
"Eh, hey?"  
  
His expression was pained, but he hide it well as he looked at me. I was surpesed at how much he had seemed to change in one day. His blond hair had grown out in the last few years, and was no longer finely groomed. The once buzz in the back was almost long enough for a pony tail, and the original bowl was well past hiding his ears. Blood had clotted on his undershirt and face and I winced at the bruising on his arms.  
  
"What are you doing here Abigail?"  
  
The tone of his voice was not hard at all, but almost desperate. He ran a hand though the long locks, and pulled the front out of the way as to look at me.  
  
"Can't a friend come to check on ya?"  
  
The look was one that clearly said 'You're kidding, right?' and I help up my hands.  
  
"What da hell happened today Wally?"  
  
He did a visible twitch at the shortened name. "It doesn't matter now."  
  
He limped to the door, holding it open, assumingly for me. "Would you please just go away? I have to clean up before dad gets home."  
  
I look at my watch "Well, Abby can't be seen for a couple more hours, so how 'bout she help ya?"  
  
He looked at me like I'd grown a third arm. He still was our 'Tough One' but he'd changed how it was defined. Personal home issues had erased the brash, impatient Numbuh Four I'd grown up with, and replaced it with a teen who'd learned the hard way how to take care of himself. Trust was no longer something he believed in. Even the past few days strengthened his personal resolve to never let anyone close again.  
  
I looked him straight in the eye. "I don' know wha' da o'ers did, but Abby ain't like d'at. An' you know i'."  
  
After all, that only ever got you hurt.  
  
AN: I tried to get in dialoged, but I'm not liking how non-descriptive this is becoming. What do you think? Is this working, or do I need to switch to a third party PoView?

to Wusai . i didn't even think about Kuki's parents. perhaps they tried to stop her, and she's a rebel-type? She really don't seem like a conformist. I know people like that, and I've seen it happen. That's what kinda happen with my younger sister. Personally, I curse the laws against proper punishment of children.... I only used 7th grade, because it seemed to me that's when most of my friends did the flip. Musta been the sudden apperence of pubirty rearing its ugly head. Anywho I'm glad you gave my little fic a second chance!


	4. III

Freshmen Year

(trust)After all, that only ever got you hurt.  
  
Abigail's PoView  
  
The next day, I found out what happens when you side with someone who denied the undeniable. Like the communist Black List, I found myself on the High School's version. It appeared as if even looking at me might get you killed.

Actually, it was quiet fun. I was only a freshmen, but I could clear a room of idiots with ease.

I sat down in the commons the next day, smirking at the morons who moved away. I dug into my lunch, but did take the time to nod to my only visiter.

I'm still not sure what drew Lenny into my crowd... ha, what crowd?... in the first place. We wern't friends - oh far from it! No we were just two kids in a school of misfits, all of whom thought they were better. We didn't talk, we didn't glace at the other, and outside this commons, we didn't associate. But today was different.

"Abigail?"

"Gah! It's Abby, 'kay!?"

"Very sorry. I was just wondering."

I look at him, all the cliche romance stories popping into mind. I think I started to sweat. _Don't let him say anything wierd..._

"May I have your milk?"

If ever there was a time to faucefault, that would be it. "Sure Len's" I said, before sliding the drink over to him. I stand up with the rest of the cardboard pizza and dump it. As I leave, I spot Wallabee in line for his own lunch.

"Ya know, paper has more nu'rients." I tell him.

He grins back, "Ya, an' they both burn da same!"

He pays for the trash, takes the milk, and leaves the rest on the condiment tray.

"You're so bad" I tell him. He shrugges, but I note the wince he tries to hide. "You okay?"

"All apples."

We stand at the edge of the lunch area, and look over the kids. At least I do. Wallabee's trying to time how fast he can drink his carton.

"5 seconds." I tell him, once he manages to catch his breath. Not that I know, mind you, but he doesn't know either!

"So it's Abby and Wally"

I turn to the scatchy voice to find Kuki and Hoagie. Kuki's ganging all over the boy, I think I'm gonna be sick. Her and Wally death glare each other.

"Wally Where's your boyfriend?" I watch him out of the corner of my eye. He has his fist cletched so tight that they've turned white, and the poor milk carton is bearing the brunt of it.

"Shut up Sanban." I tell her. Honestly, I'm ashamed to even have once called her my friend.

"Oh, so that's it. Wally couldn't get a real man, so he went after the tomboy instead. So Abby, I wonder, who's on top?"

I really don't remember attacking her, but I do remember Hoagie pulling me away, and Kuki crying. Teachers came running, and I felt some one pull my arm, leading me away.  
  
AN: Gah, my muse ran away – (cries). Thank you for reviewing. This is not a grab for them, I just want to say that I would appreciate if you did not review unless you had at least one complaint. Just call me crazy.

Anywho I hope you all hate Kuki, and me for making her like that.


	5. IV

Freshmen  
  
I felt some one pull my arm, leading me away.  
  
PoV Abigail Lincoln  
  
O.o This will probably be it for a long while- I'm going to Japan on June 16th, and I'll be gone until August 11th. As sad as it is, there will be no updates while I'm over there. The one rule is no contact with the US. No phone or email. Sorry. I hope no one is to angry, and that you all can wait patiently... . yea, sure. You can email me, and I will answer as soon as I can. I may even sneak on over there... hmmm...  
  
If Lizzie hadn't taken me away, I'd be suspended right now. Unfortunately for Wallabee, they blamed the incident on him. But only because he was there. He didn't argue, instead shrugged and took the undeserved punishment. The system didn't care who did it, as long as they had their pound of flesh. Granted, no one that really knew him believe he did it – because Wallabee Beetles wouldn't hit a girl, or anything that had once been one.  
  
Cree called me later that night, and I chatted with her. She congratulated me on a job well down, but I spent the whole weekend feeling guilty that I'd gotten away with it at a friends expense. Sunday afternoon, I decide an apology was in order. I headed over to the Beetles residence.  
  
The structure was no different from the rest of the buildings on the block, and just as ordinary and dull. No feature set it off from the others, good or bad. No thing difference always came from inside. The Beetles moved here shortly after the firestorm in 2002, and they'd brought the down under with them. Massive photos covered every inch of wall space of the home they'd left behind. The couple times we hung out here, Nigel and I would spend most of the time staring at the gathering of memories.  
  
I knocked on the door, and was greeted by Wallabee's father. The man was crazy, and an idiot, but I think that's way we always thought of him as so cool. He was clueless. The blond man smiled at me. "G'day Abby! Sor' Wallabee's na home now, 'e spends da weekends wi' his mum. Ya can come on 'n if ya likes, 'ogh!"  
  
I as a little surprised at this, but I brushed it off and accepted the man's offer. After all, growing up, he was the only adult who let us eat candy with dinner.  
  
"Ya wanna ice block?"  
  
"Sure." I told him, and he handed me the popsicle.  
  
"Well, Abby, I ain' seen ya aroun' lately. Every'ing A.O.K?"  
  
"Well, no. Abby got in a fight on Friday, and let Wally tack the blame."  
  
He nodded, "I figured som'en like happen' He's been doen' to good lately to slip up 'at bad."  
  
"Sir, why isn't Wally here?"  
  
"SIR?! Sheila, I ain' no sir, an' ya know i'."  
  
I smiled at his outbreak. And he shook his head at me.  
  
"Ya wanna Pav?"  
  
"Uh.., A what?"  
  
He stood up and went to the fridge, "A Pavlova. A Pav."  
  
He set a dish of this creamy stuff in front of me, and I tried it. What da heck, right? As I ate it, because it was really good, he told me a story that I'm ashamed to say, since it concerned my friend, that I didn't even know.  
  
Wallabee's parents split up last summer. They were officially no longer married. As in divorced. Wallabee's mom didn't want to be totally cut off from her son, but she didn't want total responsibility either. So Wallabee stayed with his dad five days a week, and with his mother picked him up Friday after school, and dropped him off Monday morning.  
  
I was also surprised to find out that Wallabee'd been having some problems with his mum's new boyfriend. He'd been trying to 'behave' himself, but this guy musta not thought so as much as everyone else.  
  
I thanked Mr. Beetles for ruining my dinner, and he replied with the usual, 'Any time.'  
  
As I walked home I spotted Lizzie ahead of me. She waved, and came over to walk with me.  
  
"Guess what." She said, in that voice she knew annoyed me.  
  
"What."  
  
"Kuki struck again!"  
  
I looked at her, giving her my best glare. She jumped right to the point.  
  
"Hoagie wants to meet you at RB's. He wants to apologies to you and Wallabee. Kuki dumped him."  
  
-- I'll ask again, for I asked this in a previous story and no one answered, is it Beetles or Beatles? ehh, I have the strangest news clippings in my room... December 5, 2002, headline: RING OF FIRE ENCIRLES SYDNEY article tells how it was feared to be the worst in decades, ladedadeda. If anybody's gotten the opportunity to study the geography and climate of Australia, bushfires are both common and dangerous in the southern area. . I'm such a nerd! It's not my fault, it's my neighbor lady, Mrs. Deckers.... She's the one who got me hooked on the down under. She's Australian, and talks really really fast in a heavy accent, and most' the I can't understand a work she says, but her accent is so cool. Maybe that's way I like Numbuh 4 so much... okay, I'm rambling, so I'm gonna go! See ya all in August! 


	6. V

Hey, free time!  
  
Freshmen  
  
"Hoagie wants to meet you at RB's. He wants to apologies to you and Wallabee. Kuki dumped him."  
  
PoV Abigail Lincoln  
  
Hoagie sat in the cushioned chair, feet propped on the table. The way Lizzie was letting on, I figured he'd be in tears. But no, he was sitting there, breathing heavily.  
  
""Ey, Hoag's What's up?"  
  
"Where's Wallabee?!"  
  
I shrug. Something is up, and I don't like it. I sat across from him. "What do you want Hoagie?" I ask dropping the concerned façade.  
  
"I wanna punch Wallabee's lights out."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He turns to me, and I can literally feel my blood freezing in my veins. I stand up, and look around for Lizzie. It's time to go.  
  
The girl is standing next to Hoagie, and I swear, she's crying.  
  
"Lizzie?!"  
  
She turns to me, "I didn't want to do this, Abigail, please believe me."  
  
I look around, then wondering how I managed to not notice that no body else is here. RB's is usually crowded with couples, but I find myself alone, with a backstabber and a traitor.  
  
No reason not to play it cool right?  
  
"What's ya game Gilligan?"  
  
He shrugged. "I get showed up in front of everyone, 'cause I can't pull one bitch off ma girl. See my problem?"  
  
"Yea, ya to worried 'bout self- image."  
  
"Not funny Abigail."  
  
"It seems like nothing is these days."  
  
Lizzie's still crying, and I swear. How did I get in this far over my head? I decide 'He can't stop me' and head toward the door.  
  
And guess who blocks my path?  
  
I hear Hoagie call from behind me. "Eh, I guess my one weakness is, I still can't hit girls."  
  
I can feel him smiling at me, but I shrug again. Yes, a pissed off Kuki is dangerous, but so is this one Abigail Lincoln.  
  
"God, Kuki, can't you just go away?"  
  
Her face is bruised from Friday, as she regards me with the attitude of her being superior. Hmm. Yea, she'd pissed all right. Fortunately, I've never been one to cower.  
  
"Yeah know what, Kuk's. If you gave a rat's ass about anybody besides yourself, this stuff wouldn't happen to ya."  
  
Now this situation cannot possible end well. I either beat the crap outta her, or I can beat the crap outta her. Hmm. I really don't seam to have a good chance of leaving without – well, beating somebody up. I sigh dejectedly - This really isn't fun - and square off against the psycho one.  
  
Old thoughts run though my head, and I smile asmm Kuki attacks. I remember the Hippyhop time, and how that was probably the only time she ever bested me.  
  
Punch. Jab. Kick  
  
Wait a second, I know this, next would be a –  
  
Kick!  
  
I grabbed the girl's foot and pushed her of balance. She seemed surprise. She shouldn't. We both had to listen to Wallabee's routine every mourning for how long?  
  
She scrambles back up, but she's lost any advantage she might have had.  
  
"Listen, both ya. I'm sick of this. Kuk's – you're crazy. And I'm ashamed that we even evah hung out. Stop tr'en ta dictate the world and let people be. And Hoag's – stop being her slave! Iv'e known da two of ya since I was seven. You two usta be the coolest people I evah knew. What happen?"  
  
Not like I expect any answer, but I still felt I needed to put in my two cents. Lizzie backs away from us three, and I grab her arm and drag her away.  
  
Hmm, strange. This is kinda the same as Friday! Me and Lizzie, one dragging the other, leaving Kuki and Hoagie to themselves.  
  
Once outside, I turn to Lizzie.  
  
"Abby, I'm sorry, but Hoagie said he was gonna-"  
  
"I don't care. Next time, just tell me what's really going on."  
  
I turned to leave, but I stopped. "Hey, Lizzie?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You're a pretty good actress. At least, until you broke down back there. What was Hoagie gonna do?"  
  
She hung he head. "He wanted to light my kitty's tail on fire and let her go in the mall."  
  
I shake my head, and turn away. That boy's gonna meet my fist here real soon.  
  
I didn't think I would have it ready, but I think it's finally to a point I like. Sorta... I wanted to work in another character, but everything I've found I place for her, I've changed my mind.... I will still keep writing, but I seriously doubt the next one will be ready before I leave, so you really do have to wait until August.... 


End file.
